Time of Our Life
by GossipQueen101
Summary: Tori Vega was leaving behind her troubled past to make a new name for herself at Waverly Academy, an elite boarding school on the California beachside where glamorous rich kids don't let rules get in their way of having a great time.
1. Damn My Luck

**A/N: So I was watching The Kid's Choice Awards (Yay! Big Time Rush won Fave Music Group) and then I see the Time of Our Life video and something struck me. The amount of chemistry between the Victorious cast and Big Time Rush. So because I doubt we'll see a Victorious/Big Time Rush crossover anytime soon (even though that would be the best thing ever)**

**I decided to make my own crossover, so I hope you guys really like it. Right now the story will be told from Tori's POV although that will likely change. I'll promise to update weekly, maybe every two days if things are going well. So enjoy the first chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: "Damn My Luck"<p>

_A Waverly Owl Always Upholds Themselves With Class…_

I stared out of the window, the warm California sun hitting me through my parents Mercedes window. My new life was about to begin. I was finally going to be able to get away from all the stares and sneers. I was going to have a brand new start. One that I desperately needed.

I could feel my leg shaking, a horrible habit I had whenever I was nervous. But how couldn't I? Here I was starting over in a brand new school. A boarding school to make it for nerve-wrecking. I knew it was my parents way to finally get rid of me… more like get rid of the reputation I was leaving behind. My eyes caught my mothers in the rearview mirror, a small smile on her face.

She was just trying to make me feel better but deep inside I wanted to gag. Here I was, Victoria Vega on my way to Waverly Academy, one of the best schools in all of California. A boarding school overlooking a beautiful beach. Most kids would have jumped at the chance to go to this school. It was a never ending vacation. Beautiful beachfront views, no parents, and boys (speaking off, I'm shocked that my father actually agree to letting go to a co-ed boarding school. I know that must have been my mother cause if it were up to him, I would have been in a convent.)

"Turn left in 30 feet." The GPS system said as I could tell we were finally arriving. Palm trees decorated the long driveway up to the school's beautiful iron gates. My heart immediately began to thump.

This was actually happening.

My father pulled up to the security window, where a burly dark skin man sat watching something on his portable television.

"Welcome to Waverly Academy." He said, not even turning to look at my father. His hand digging into a bag of potato chips, stuffing them into his mouth. "What's your reason for visiting?"

My father looked at the man, whose nametag read "Freight Train"; his face alone showed his discontent with the security officer. "I'm dropping off my daughter."

"You'll be heading to the Main building which is right ahead, you won't miss it." Freight Train explained, staring at me.

"Thank you." My mother called out as my father rolled up the window and began driving onto the campus. I looked out my window to see Freight Train point at his eyes and then at me, the universal sign for "I'm watching you."

"Look how beautiful it is honey," My mother looked back at me, pointing at the scenery ahead of us. At that moment I was so happy that my mother picked this place, it definitely kicked a convent's ass. "I bet you'll love it here."

"She isn't supposed to love it." My father snapped from the front seat, parking in front of what was the Main Building. "I think you two are forgetting the reason why I'm paying fifteen thousand dollars for this school. So that you (My father turned his head back to me) change your ways cause I won't be having any of the shit you pulled back home."

I could feel the hot sensation in my eyes, the feeling right before the waterworks. I knew I deserved it but no one wants to hear their own father talk to them like this. To hear the disappointment in his voice. That's what truly hurt.

I blinked away the tears, I don't want to introduce myself to anyone with streaks of mascara on my face.

"Well Tori, here's your student information." My mother handed me an envelope. "And we're really going to miss you but you know this is for the best. Just make sure not to forget about us and believe that I will call you every day because you're my baby." My mother took off her seatbelt to give me an awkward huge, leaving me to pat her back so she could feel better.

My mother finally let go and I looked over at my father, hoping to see at least a glimmer of sadden or caring but all I saw was his stone stern face. I gave a small nod before stepping out of the car.

I turned around to see my mother blow me a kiss before they began to take off. I waved them goodbye, watching them head back down the main strip.

"You can do this" I thought to myself. "It's a new you. A brand new start."

I looked at my reflection in the glass front doors. My chocolate brown hair was sleek straight, thanks to my amazing head dresser Ursula. (Thank god for my magical flat iron I stuck in my luggage). I looked sophisticated in my coral blazer and matching shorts, a chic white shirt under. My valentine booties added just a hint of fierce. I checked my teeth to make sure I didn't have anything stuck in there, which has happened before.

"Find anything?" I hear a voice ask from behind me.

I carefully turned around to see a boy smiling at me. Not just any boy, just a really handsome one. Damn my horrible luck. He had a pale complexion, His dark brown hair stood up in cute spikes. Dimples accentuated the cute grin on his face. He was wearing a light blue shirt that hugged his biceps as he pointed at me.

"Please don't tell me you saw any of that."

"I would say I didn't but that would be lying," He let out a chuckle. "But excuse me for interrupting."

Even his voice was perfect. Maybe my father was right, I should have gone to that convent after all.

"I haven't seen you around, you new?" He asked me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm actually starting today." I shrugged. "So would it be too much of a hassle to show me who I talk to so I can find out where exactly am I suppose to say."

"I wouldn't mind," He opened the glass door for me. "After interrupting your personal session. I'm Logan by the way."

I walked by him, my hands intertwining in front of me. "I'm Victoria, although everyone calls me Tori."

"Well Tori, Welcome to Waverly Academy." He said, smiling at me. I knew that smile was going to be the death of me.

You know I think I like Waverly Academy even more now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I did Logan's introduction justice since I stay for Logan. Oh and the rest of the cast will slowly begin to make appearances so don't worry, everyone is coming. Also what did Tori do to have her end up at Waverly Academy? You'll just have to tune in and read the next chapter of course.**


	2. I Wish I Was a Tony

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone. I'm happy that people are reading this and actually liking it. I actually have a few chapters written already so I'll actually be updating daily for a while. So enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: "I Wish I Was a Tony"<p>

_A Waverly Owl keeps face even in the most awkward of situations._

"That's Kelly, she'll tell you where your stuff is." Logan pointed at the front desk where a gorgeous dark skinned woman typed away at the computer in front of her. Her face staring at the computer in frustration.

I looked over at Logan, tuning out the rest of what he was saying. All I can focus on was his handsome face and his perfect pink lips as he spoke.

"Tori?"

I snapped out of my moment of teenage perversion and saw him looking at me confused. I quickly smiled at him, cursing at myself for being so weird. I walked over to Kelly, who dropped her head on the keyboard in front of her.

"Excuse me," I said cautiously. I was not trying to get on Kelly's bad side. "I'm Tori Vega, I'm new and I wanted to know where exactly am I staying?"

Kelly looked up at me, running a hand through her black wavy hair. "Do you have your information?"

"Yes, everything is right here." I handed Kelly the envelope my mother had given me. I stared as she looked over at everything. I couldn't help but feel nervous, wanting to know what my transcripts said about me. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a letter in there from my father saying "_Please admit my wild child daughter, I don't want to see her face anymore._" "Well everything checks out, let me just check where your room is."

"Oh my god!" Kelly gasped, covering my mouth. I just stared at her in shock as she shook her head repeatedly. "You are totally going to hate me."

My eyes grew wide. "Why?"

"Well when your mother made your housing reservations, she used Tori which I thought was… _Tony_. So all of your luggage is in the Ashford house." Kelly bit her thumb.

I looked at her confused, not knowing what the hell the Ashford house is. But why the look on her face, I knew it was bad. "What's the Ashford house?"

"It's my boarding house."

I turned around and saw Logan give a two finger wave. So all of my luggage was stuck in a house full of guys… does that mean I'd have to stay with a bunch of guys. Oh if only my father could hear this, he'd probably rip his head off.

"I'll look to find you a room in the Mulberry house, which is for the junior girls." Kelly smiled up at me. "Although I can't promise that I'll get you a single like you originally had in mind. Let me see if I can find someone to give you a tour."

"Actually Kelly, I don't mind giving her a tour." Logan spoke up, drumming his fingers on the front desk. It was so cute how he was willing to help me. He looked back at me as if it was okay with me and I nodded like a kid in a candy store.

Kelly thanked Logan for making her job easier, hand me a student packet and then Logan escorted me out into the campus. Out of the main building was a strip filled with a bunch of gorgeous Mediterranean inspired house, all with names hanging above the front door.

"So do you usually have this much bad luck?" Logan asked me in an attempt to start up a conversation. I couldn't help but giggle cause he has no idea.

"Well it's not every day I get confused for a guy and have my luggage stuck in a house full of guys."

"Obviously, you're too pretty to ever get confused for a guy."

We kept walking past a few more houses until we reached the Ashford house. I could tell that the Ashford house must be Waverly's party house judging by the amount of red Solo cups laying in the front yard. There was a strange looking lanky boy with crazy curly hair sleeping on a mattress right outside.

"Who is that?" I asked Logan. Out of shock, I must have not noticed I was holding out his bicep until he looked over at me. I quickly let go off Logan's arm, trying to regain the grace I was striving for.

"That's just Singin. The other guys like to pull pranks on him." Logan said as he opened the front door. Immediately an orange NERF bullet came flying towards us, but Logan pushed us to out of the way before it hit either of us.

I felt my hands pressed against Logan's midsection which was firm, his breath hot against my neck as he regained his breath. I looked up at him and he quickly flashed _that_ smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, still standing close to me.

I nodded before he stepped away from me, a stern look took over his face as he walked towards the living room. I followed him to where a guy stood wearing a helmet over his head. I could tell he was from Latino descent since he had my exact skin tone. His brown eyes looking at us, worry in them.

"I'm really sorry Logan, I thought you were Singin." The boy quickly explained, a goofy grin came on his face at the end of the sentence. "And who's she?"

"This is Tori Vega, a new student to Waverly."

He quickly walked over to me, flashing his goofy yet lovable smile. "I'm Carlos Garcia, nice to meet you Tori. So are you like Logan's new girlfriend cause his last one was such a bit-"

"Okay Carlos, I think you've said enough." Logan quickly covered his mouth. A nervous laugh escaped the pale boys lip as he looked back at me. "Do you want to go to your room Tori?"

Carlos mumbled something under Logan's hand, which was inaudible to the both of us. Carlos glared at Logan, obviously wanting to say something.

"Why is your room in our house?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms. Obviously this guy didn't know meaning of tact. "Shouldn't your stuff be in the Mulberry house?"

"It's a long story." I said not wanting to explain to someone I just met that I was mistaken for a boy, so that was the reason that my stuff was stuck here.

"I guess your room has to be Dak's old room." Logan and Carlos started walking up the house's grand staircase. I quickly followed behind them, making sure to get stuff on any of the trash on the steps. I don't know how the guys can live here, it's a complete mess.

"He's gone for a semester to film some fancy shamancy movie." Carlos shrugged.

"Wait are you guys talking about Dak Zevon?"

They both nodded as if it wasn't completely awesome that they once lived with Dak Zevon, _the_ teenage heartthrob. And_ I_ was going to be living in his old room, excuse me while I secretly shriek. I continued following the two of them until we reached my new room.

"Well to your room for the time." Logan opened the door to show a huge room with beautiful rosewood floors and views of the entire campus. My entire luggage was sitting off in the corner of the room and a big queen size bed sat in the middle of the room. It was incredible.

"This is my room?" I looked back at the two guys who nodded. "Now I sort of wish I was a Tony."

Logan laughed as Carlos just looked at us confused, asking about who was Tony. "If you need anything, I'll be just down the hall. The door says Logan."

"Thank you for showing me around."

"Anytime Tori." I saw him give me a cute salute before walking out of my room. I laid in my bed, letting it sink in that this was going to be my home from now on.

I heard a knock on my door, snapping my head up. At my doorframe stood a gorgeous _shirtless_ guy in just a towel. His brown hair sat across his forehead, green eyes staring at me with a hint of seduction. I could feel my cheeks burning up as I see the water dripping off of his defined midsection. A smug grin appeared on his face as he noticed me staring.

"Hello beautiful. I'm James Diamond."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end this on a cliffhanger but at least I ended it with James in only a towel. The benefits of living in a guy's house. The next chapter I'll probably change it up and go with someone elses point of view. It might be someone who hasn't been mentioned yet. Also I decided to start asking questions at the end of chapters just to get you guys more involved. **

_Q: How would you react to James Diamond standing at your doorframe in just a towel?_


	3. Pressuring You?

**A/N: So I decided to have you guys wait a bit to see what'll happen with James and Tori, and give you a chapter from Jo's POV. So I hope you guys like what I'll do with Jo. Also thank you so much for the reviews and you guys putting this story on alert. I really hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Pressuring You?<p>

'_Meet me in my room in fifteen minutes_'

I kept staring at the text on my phone's screen. I wanted desperately to send it. I knew exactly what sending this text would mean. It would mean that I, Jo Taylor was ready to give it up. Maybe that's what I need to do.

I walked over to my full length mirror, taking in the sight of myself. In the mirror stood a beautiful slender girl with shiny blonde hair. She wore a seductive black lace ensemble from LaPerla. She would have looked perfect for an incredible night with her boyfriend if it wasn't for the worry in her big brown eyes.

"I had to do this. For my relationship." I thought to myself before picking up my phone and finally sending the message to my boyfriend. My everything. Kendall Knight.

Most people would ask why would Jo Taylor; daughter of Robert Taylor, the governor of California be dating Kendall Donald Knight. He wasn't the richest kid at Waverly or the most attractive (everyone knows that title goes to James Diamond) but he was the one who stole my heart. He was the one that saw me for the girl I was and not for who my daddy was.

But even after two years of being happily together, something just wasn't leaving right anymore. It all started on that damn night. Kendall and I had just returned to our hotel room after a day of exploring Paris on a trip my father organized for the two of us. Everything just left right. Here we were in the most romantic city in the world and it just slipped out.

"I love you."

Those three words were what caused this runt in our relationship. After I said them, I expected him to say them right back and then he'd just rip my clothes off and we'd have a Jack and Rose moment in the back of that car. Fogged up windows and everything. But fog windows wasn't what I got.

What I got was nothing. No 'I love you'. Absolutely nothing. So we just pretended like it never happened. But it still killed me that I had given him that part of me and I got nothing in return. So maybe losing my v-card to him was exactly what would make Kendall say those words.

My phone vibrated from my bed and I quickly picked it up.

'_Why? Is something wrong?_' His message read.

'_Nope. I just have something I want to give you._' I wrote back, trying to sound as coy as possible.

'_Alright… I'll be there in ten._'

I gave a little dance after I read his message. Luckily I had the house to myself since all the other girls were off doing their own stuff. I quickly lit all the candles in my room and closed the curtains. It looked absolutely perfect. These might not be the standards I want to lose my virginity to, but might as well make it look just how I imagined it would be.

"Hey Jo, I wanted to ask- Wow, why aren't you dressed?"

I turned around to see my best friend standing at my doorway. Catarina Valentine, or as we call her Cat. Her face was in shock as she looked around the room. I quickly grabbed my robe and covered myself.

"Cat? How many times do I have to tell you to knock?"

"I'm sorry." I hear her say and I knew I couldn't stay mad at her. Her child-like innocence prevented me from ever being too pissed off at her. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me?"

"I can't. I'm actually doing something with Kendall today." I reply, coming my hair to give it that 'I'm ready for you to ravish me look'.

"Like what?" Cat asked, sitting down in my bed. Her vibrant magenta hair was tied up in a high ponytail. "Like study or something?"

"Yeah we're going to be studying." I looked back at her, applying lipgloss to my lips. "We're going to be studying anatomy."

Cat looked at me confused, until it clicked it her head. I knew by the way her brown eyes went wide. "Wait? Are you guys going to…"

"Yes. We are." I say spritzing myself with some Vera Wang perfume. "So not to sound like a bitch, but is there anywhere you can go right now?"

Cat playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll go see if Carlos wants to go to lunch with me. Maybe we can go get something from Fetus's truck although after what happened last time."

I chuckled to myself at the memory of the Yerbian man throwing meatballs at Carlos Garcia after he insulted his meatballs. I suddenly hear something hit my window, I knew exactly who it was. It was Kendall's code for let me in.

"Well Cat, it was nice talking to you." I grabbed the short redhead and showed her to the door. "Make sure to tell me all about your lunch date with Carlos."

"It isn't a da-" I didn't let her finish before closing the door on her. I give myself a quick check in the mirror. I am ready for this, I am ready.

I open my back window to see Kendall standing in our backyard, grinning at me. His dirty blonde hair laid to the right, dimples dug into his face as he gave me his adorable toothy grin.

"You know you could have just came in through the front." I called down to him. "No one is here."

"What would the fun in that?" He asked as he started climbing up to my window. "It's more romantic this way anyways."

"Not if you fall and break your neck."

"That would be a pretty Shakespearean way to go." Kendall said as he climbed into my window, quickly wrapping his arms around my waist. He planted a kiss on my cheek.

"My knight in shining armor." I looked up into his light green eyes, rubbing his cheek.

"And don't you forget it." He said before I pulled him into a kiss. I ran my hands through his disheveled blonde hair. I could feel his hands traveling down to my hips.

"So what is it that you want to give me? He asked me as we broke for air. His forehead resting on mine, his lips barely touching mine.

I stepped away from him, removing my robe. I could see his eyes taking in the sight of my body, a sly smirk on his face. I grabbed him by the shirt, taking off the buttons revealing his toned lean body. Somehow we had both end up on my bed, making out feverishly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me between kisses.

I nodded my head repeatedly, not wanting to break our embrace. His kisses were like a drug and I just couldn't get enough. I could feel his hands on my hips, drawing circles of lust on my hips.

"Of course I love you." I say, biting my just kissed lips. I start reaching back to unhook my bra when I felt his hands on my arms. I could tell he was upset. This wasn't the same Kendall that was kissing me a couple of seconds ago.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said as he started reaching out to grab his shirt but I grabbed it before he could. "Can you give me back my shirt."

"What's your problem?" I asked, holding the shirt behind me as he reached to grab it. "What? Do you have a problem with me saying I love you? Because I do Kendall."

"I feel like you're pressuring me into saying those words." He angrily spat, his green eyes looking at me in regret.

"Pressuring you? We've been together for two years, and you can't even say three simple words to me." I could feel tears falling down my cheeks. "What is it that you don't love me?"

"No, of course not." He said, trying to grab my hand but I jerked it away.

"Get out." The words came out of my mouth. I didn't want to see him anymore.

"C'mon Jo-"

"I said get out!" I threw his shirt right at his stupid face. I couldn't stand the sight of him at this moment. Why did I have to have a sensitive guitar playing idiot boyfriend? Any guy would have have given his left leg to be with me, expect for the one I wanted.

He looked at me, his light green eyes filled with sorry but I didn't want to hear it. He closed the door behind him, I listened to him walk down the stairs before bursting out into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are Jo and Kendall broken up? Uhmm…. I don't know but I do feel for Jo since she said I love you and got nothing back. But you'll definitely be getting more into what's up with Kendall and Jo. Also I hope you guys enjoyed Cat, she is so much fun to write. Next chapter I might just do a chapter from our favorite scissor lover. **

_Q: How would you feel if you told someone you love them and they didn't say anything?_


End file.
